Naruto: Saiyan Resurgence
by windstorm16
Summary: Born without the ability to use chakra and abandoned by his clan because of it, Naruto soon discovers a secret regarding his ancestry, something that predates even Otsutsuki Kaguya, herself. Having found out that he is the first Saiyan in over a millennium, Naruto will shake the Elemental Nations to their core and show his former clan what they had lost in their arrogance.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Now this one is actually a challenge from The Sith'ari, look them have plenty of great story challenges if any are interested, and after reading what the challenge I couldn't help but do it. The pairings also set it'll Naruto/Naruko/Satsuki (Sasuke's twin sister)/Samui/Kurotsuchi/Konan/Tayuya/and anyone else I feel like adding. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'Almost at the top just another mile up.'

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the youngest son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, grunted as he pulled himself up a mountain with one arm tied behind his back and weights attached to his legs.

Naruto was the youngest of triplets, his older siblings being his brother Arashi and Naruko being their older sister. Arashi looked like a mixture of Minato and Kushina having Kushina's flat red hair and shape of her face and eyes, while having Minato's eye color and tan skin, Naruto personally though he looked like a fool. Naruko meanwhile had Minato's bright blonde hair that she keeps tied in pigtails and bright blue eyes, while she had the shape of Kushina's face and eyes and pale skin, with Naruto having little doubt she'd grow into a beautiful woman when she's older.

Naruto meanwhile was the black sheep of the family, literally. Both his eyes and spiky hair were both pitch black, and pale skin. Though the oddest part was the brown monkey tail sprouting from his tailbone. The only thing all siblings had in common were the three whisker marks on their cheeks, with Naruto's having a more jagged look.

Most people just passed his appearance off as a side-effect of over exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Nine years ago, the night Naruto and siblings were born the Kyuubi had been released from their mother, who was the beast's previous Jinchuuriki, by a masked a man with the Sharingan who put the Kyuubi under his control.

Minato had managed to free the Kyuubi from the man's control and then proceeded to seal the fox within Arashi using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Though rather than take Minato's soul the Shinigami merely left with an unsettling chuckle.

Upon his return to the village Minato had announced to the entire village what happened, leaving out the masked Uchiha, from Arashi being the Kyuubi's new Jinchuuriki to the Shinigami sparing him. This lead to everyone and the Yondaime to immediately believe that he had gained the Reaper's favor.

And so, with the Kyuubi sealed again, the masked guy running away, and none of the Namikaze family was dead everything worked out in the end.

Pft, yeah right.

While yes Minato and Kushina both survived to raise their children, Arashi was seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi, Naruko was the apple of her parent's eyes with Kushina beaming with pride when she developed her Chakra Chains, Naruto on the other hand…

Naruto was despised by the entire village, the Uzumaki clan, several groups of survivors having been found and brought to Konoha making the Uzumaki now the biggest clan in Konoha at 223, and ignored by his family except Naruko.

The entirety of Konoha saw him as a freak or monster due to his appearance and tail, some even thinking he was really demon manipulating their "beloved Yondaime and his family". He couldn't go anywhere without being glared at, harsh whispers directed at him, even rocks thrown at him. While Uzumaki clan didn't like him because in their eyes he was a failure unlike his siblings, they couldn't be farther from the truth.

Despite not receiving training from his parents, Naruto trained on his own not that anyone knew, focusing mainly on Taijutsu, increasing his physical abilities, and Ki manipulation.

The last one brought a smirk to Naruto's face as he remembered when he learned why he looked the way he did and why he had a tail, it wasn't due to the Kyuubi's chakra, partially, or that he's some kind of demon. He's a member from a long-forgotten race, a race of proud warriors, warriors that could destroy planets themselves with little effort.

He is a Saiyan.

Naruto is the first Saiyan in over a millennia, being descended from the two most power Saiyan warriors to ever live, Son Goku and Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans, technically making Naruto the Prince of all Saiyans. The reason Naruto is a Saiyan while his siblings are not is because of the Kyuubi's chakra, as Naruto was the most affected by it, it awoke his Saiyan blood changing his appearance to more Saiyan than human, not that Naruto's complaining.

With his Saiyan blood awakened Naruto could use Ki, something no one else could use, and Naruto thought it by far more powerful than Chakra since with Ki he could create techniques that could destroy planets, even entire solar systems if he grew strong enough. Though Naruto knows he's a long way away from that kind of power.

Though while Naruto loved being a Saiyan it came with a price, a small one. While the Kyuubi chakra awoke his Saiyan blood it also fried his chakra network making it so Naruto could never use Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu, though if Naruto was honest he didn't care he preferred Ki to Chakra anyway.

Naruto grunted as he pulled himself up to the top of the mountain. Breathing Naruto untied his arm and took the weights off his legs. Looking forward towards a range of mountains Naruto pulled his fists back placing them together at chest level and began gathering Ki.

"Galick Gun… FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shouted Naruto launching the attack at the mountains

When the Galick Gun hit the mountains, a massive explosion was triggered obliterating all of the mountains, making Naruto smirk.

Having tested his attack Naruto placed two fingers on his forehead teleporting away reappearing in one of the less used Training Grounds in Konoha. Walking through the Village Naruto glared at the villagers, as if daring them to annoy him, who all immediately looked away and backing away. When he was younger the bolder villagers would occasionally form mobs and attack him, with his parents not believing him when he told them even when he walked home half dead and covered in his own blood.

Though after discovering his Saiyan heritage Naruto began fighting back, this only served to incense more of the villagers to attack him, which Naruto enjoyed as it gave him more punching bags, though sometimes even the Ninja would join the attacks beating him to near death. While normally this would anger Naruto, it only made him cackle madly as another bonus of being a Saiyan is that whenever they're near death and survive they receive a Zenkai boost increasing their power exponentially, and with all the times Naruto's been close to death he has little doubt if he went all out he could turn Konoha and everyone in it into a smoking crater.

The only thing stopping him was the few people he cares about in the village, but should they ever leave for whatever reason is the day the Great Five villages become the Great Four.

Naruto made his way back to the Uzumaki compound, despite wishing to never enter it again. Naruto ignored the glares and sneers from his clansmen, making his way to clan heads house.

Entering Naruto was tackled by a blonde blur.

"Naruto!" Said a female voice

Looking Naruto allowed an almost unnoticeable smile to appear on his face seeing his sister looking up at him with a wide grin. Despite being the same age Naruto stood several inches taller than his siblings.

"Hello Naruko." Said Naruto patting his sister's head, though Naruko swatted his hand away

"Stop that." Grumbled Naruko crossing her arms before putting on a cute expression

"Can you we go to the park Naruto-nii?" Naruko asked having taken to referring to Naruto as the older siblings to do his height and that he acts like the older brother

In response Naruto poked her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Sorry Naruko maybe some other time." Said Naruto, Naruko slumping in sadness

"Though I think Satuski should be there with Mikoto if you want to play with her." Naruto added

Naruko instantly smiled rushing out the door to go play with her best friend. As soon as Naruko exited the house Naruto's smile died turning into a stoic expression turning to the other person in the room, a red-haired woman standing in the kitchen.

"Kaa-san." Said Naruto, as Kushina only stared at her youngest

"It's getting late and dinner's almost ready, where have you been?" Kushina questioned

"Training." Naruto answered shortly going up the stairs to his room

Entering his room, which is very spartan having only a bed, dresser, bookshelf, and desk. Going over to the bookshelf Naruto pulled out a journal, opening it showed several different attacks, all of them being Goku and Vegeta's that they learned and created in their lives. Crossing out Galick Gun, signifying he's learned and mastered it, Naruto returned the journal to it proper place.

Naruto peeled off his sweat covered clothes before cleaning himself up.

*Later*

Naruto sat at the table as he and his family ate dinner, with it being ramen tonight. He blocked out the chatter going on between his parents and siblings, mostly because he doesn't care and that they've never cared to include him their conversations.

It was like this every night they'd eat dinner, discuss how their day was, and Naruto would eat in silence before leaving. Finishing his bowel Naruto cleaned it before going back up to his room, not seeing the sad look Naruko gave him.

Entering his room Naruto used Instant Transmission teleporting away, when he reappeared he was in what was a ruined compound. Looking at a sign on the ground Naruto kicked some rubble off it.

Capsule Corporation.

Naruto had come across the place about four years ago when he had first been learning to fly, he ended up crashing somewhere in Lightning Country breaking through a mountain and into a cavern where the ruins of the Briefs Compound was.

To Naruto's surprise he found most of the machinery still working. It was also how he found out about his ancestors since Bulma Briefs, Vegeta's wife, put identification scanners on some of the more dangerous machine's, along with making files on all her friends and their techniques.

Since then Naruto's been coming here whenever he could watching the videos on the Z-fighters, fixing the machines, mostly the training machines, Naruto's especially excited for when he can use the gravity machine. The only machine Naruto didn't touch was the Time Machine, which he had promptly thrown as far into the air as he could before blasting it into scrap metal, he was NOT risking anyone getting their hands on that and he wasn't gonna use it he learned from Trunks mistakes, you don't mess with time.

Shaking those thoughts Naruto entered the lab grabbing a toolbox.

"Gideon you up." Naruto called out, as the lights came to life

"For you sir always." A synthesized female voice said, making Naruto smile

Gideon was an Artificial Intelligence, A.I. for short, that Naruto had created, his first successful creation and he couldn't be prouder of her.

"Let's get to work." Said Naruto as he headed out to the back where the half-repaired Gravity Chamber was

While the Chamber was also a spaceship Naruto focused mainly on fixing the increasing gravity parts along with boosting the amount of gravity it can increase. Once it's fixed Naruto will move onto the next part of his training.

Becoming a Super Saiyan.

*Later*

Naruto reappeared in his room after a long night of working on the Gravity Chamber, looking out his window Naruto saw it was still night.

Deciding to get a glass of water Naruto headed downstairs, though stopped half down the stairs when he heard his parents talking. Crouching down Naruto backed up the steps so as to not be seen but still hear what was being said.

"I don't like how he's been ignoring all of us." Kushina said

"I know, his training is going to have to start soon if he wants to keep up with Naruko and Arashi. I've been trying to at least speak to him when I get back from work but he is never home. Plus, when he is home he's locked up in his room. Do you know where he goes when he's not home?" Questioned Minato, Kushina sighing putting a hand on her forehead

"Not a clue. He says training but I don't believe him. I mean he probably doesn't know the first step to training." Replied Kushina, Naruto frowning and clenching his fists

"Maybe he is with his friends from school. How about we ask him tomorrow morning." Minato said

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about his training with Naruko and Arashi? If he doesn't catch up I don't think he'll able to become a ninja." Said Kushina, Minato nodding

"I was actually thinking about that. I think it'd be best if Naruto remained a civilian." Said Minato, shocking Kushina and the hidden Naruto

"What why?!" Kushina demanded, Minato putting his hands up in a placating manner

"Think about it, he's already nine-years-old, close to ten, and he hasn't been trained at all it'd take years before he caught up Arashi and Naruko, and I don't think we'd have that kind of time with me being Hokage and you considering going back on the active roster once they become Genin. It just seems best for Naruto to stay a civilian with Naruko and Arashi protecting him." Reasoned Minato, while Kushina's anger began fading

"Well when you put it like that…" Kushina trailed off

"See it's for the best. Besides I don't think Naruto even wants to be a ninja." Minato said, Kushina sighing in resignation

"Alright fine, and maybe your right it'd be good for Naruto to stay a civilian. Anyway, it's getting late we should get to bed." Said Kushina as they got up and went to their room

Meanwhile Naruto remained frozen where he was hidden, they weren't letting him become a ninja and making to stay a civilian. While true Naruto didn't want to become a ninja, he refused to take orders from Namikaze or be considered anyone's underling, but still who were they to decide what he'll do or become!

Naruto's shock slowly gave away to burning hatred, these people, these pathetic, lowly humans! Who are they to decide his life, he is a Saiyan, the first Saiyan in a millennia, a member of a proud warrior race, and no lower lifeforms will ever decide what he will do, they will never take his pride!

Needing to blow off some steam Naruto returned to his room flying out his window. As he flew Naruto looked around for something to destroy when he spotted something in a clearing, looking closely Naruto gained a sadistic grin as he saw a bandit camp.

Flying down to the ground, while keeping out of sight, Naruto put on a sad expression even forcing a few tears out and making his presence known to the bandits who looked towards him.

"Well, well look what we have hear boys a lost little kid all alone in the woods. And look he has a monkey tail, what a freak! Though I'm sure he'd fetch a nice price." One bandit said, as the other's laughed

The bandit then approached Naruto putting on a kind façade that Naruto could see through easily.

"Hey kid what's the matter are you lost where's your family?" Asked the bandit if there were more freaks like this kid they'd be rolling in money though they'd probably keep any women for a little before selling them

"I-I'm l-lost, I c-can't f-find th-them. C-can yo-you h-help me m-mister?" Naruto said between sobs

"Of course, I can help you little guy." The bandit said trying to suppress his laughter, while Naruto's face lit up

"Really! Great but I need help with one thing first." Said Naruto

"Oh, really what's that?" Questioned the bandit having no intention of helping the brat

Suddenly he felt crushing pain in his chest, while blood leaked from his mouth, looking down the bandit's eyes widened in shock and horror seeing Naruto's hand stabbed in his chest, while Naruto had a dark smirk.

"I need you to die… Big Bang Attack!" Shouted Naruto as his attack turned the bandits body into a fine red mist much to the other bandit's horror

"Just so you all know this isn't personal, well maybe a little, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now please try and make this interesting for me." Naruto said cracking his knuckles

The bandits angered by the death of their comrade charged Naruto recklessly.

It didn't take long before Naruto killed all the bandits, as he frowned in disappointment he was hoping for at least a little challenge. Flying into the air Naruto made a claw shape with his left hand creating a mini black ball of Ki.

"Disappear." Said Naruto launching the Ki attack

When it made contact the bodies and camp were all broken down into basic molecules, erasing all evidence of the bandits. It was one of the original attacks Naruto created, he called it Disappear as that's what happens to anything it touches they simple disappear.

Now calmer Naruto used Instant Transmission returning to his room to get some rest, though he still frowned with what his parents said still fresh in his mind, Naruto knew he'll have to speed up his plan.

*Timeskip*

Naruto growled when another person walked up to Arashi and Naruko repeatedly telling them how great they are and thanking Arashi for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, while Naruko politely thanked them though he could still notice her discomfort, Arashi basked in the spotlight being on him and the praises given him that Naruto could practically see his ego inflating.

He was walking a short distance away from his family, as per usual. The day was October tenth, the triplet's birthday, and the day of the Kyuubi Festival along with the only day his parents pay attention to him if only to make sure he's seen with them to continue the image of the picture perfect Namikaze family.

Naruto was wearing a black dress kimono, Arashi wearing a bright orange one, Naruko a purple one, Minato a dark blue, and Kushina a red one matching her hair.

He had been forced to get up early so that they could visit the various clans and walk through the village occasionally stopping at stands to play games or eat something, with it all ending at the Uzumaki compound for Naruko and Arashi's party. In Naruto's younger years he had to hide constantly as this was day he'd always be guaranteed to be attacked on by a mob, though recently people seemed to grow a few brain cells ad not attack him though there were always the few stupid ones that still attacked him.

They always turned up missing the next day, weird.

'I swear if I have to watch one more person kiss Arashi's ass someone's going to die.' Thought Naruto watching yet another person walks up to Arashi

When to Naruto's to fortune, or misfortune depending on your view, someone finally did something stupid. Naruto's hand shot up catching a rock aimed at his head.

Looking at who threw it Naruto saw villager with their arm outstretched, their unfocused eyes and swaying form showing they were drunk.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought with barely contained glee

"Go back to hell where you belong demon." The villager slurred getting a few people's attention including the Namikaze family

Naruto merely smirked closing his hand around the rock breaking it, opening his hand Naruto had five rock fragments between his fingers. With deadly precision Naruto launched the fragments at the fool two at his arms and legs, and the final piece right between his eyes, all accompanied by satisfying snaps.

Everyone stared in shock or horror at the unconscious man, while Naruto merely smirked while the fool would live he made sure to aim at the joints making for maximum pain along with cracking his skull.

"Naruto!" Shouted Kushina going over to her son, who gave her a bored look

"What." Naruto said, as Minato walked over

"You can't just attack someone like that!" Minato said

"So, I should've just let the bastard throw a rock at me and not do anything, is that what you're saying? That it's okay for someone to throw rock at me and get away with it?" Demanded Naruto, making both parents flinch

"Well no, but can't-" Minato began before Naruto cut him off

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I am sick and tired of people in this village thinking they can bully me around just because of how look, the next time someone goes against me they will regret it." Growled Naruto glaring at his parents fiercely

"I'm going home, I'm sick of being around you sheep." Naruto sneered turning his back on his family feeling his tail twitch in agitation

Everyone stood silent for a moment stunned by what Naruto had just said, until Arashi spoke up.

"Good riddance to the loser." Arashi said bringing everyone's attention back to him

The villagers seemed to forget what just transpired in favor of surrounding Arashi, while Naruko frowned sadly at where Naruto walked off.

*Later*

The party was in full swing all the clan heads and clan heirs were present including the Inuzuka, Hyuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, and Uchiha. Also present were Kakashi Hatake, Minato's last living student, and Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, who were also Naruto's godparents, not that they acted like godparents.

The Uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, was present with his family his wife Mikoto and their children Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasuke's twin sister Satsuki.

The clan heirs Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke all walked over to Arashi greeting him, while Satsuki went over to Naruko but looked around for someone.

"Satsuki! I'm glad you could make it." Said Naruko grinning at her best friend

"Hey Naruko, where's Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked curiously, while Naruko looked down sadly

"He's up in his room and he hasn't come down once." Said Naruko sadly, while Satsuki frowned she was hoping to give him her gift

"Well why don't we go up and see if he'll talk to us." Satsuki suggested

"Yeah maybe we'll be able to get him to join the party." Naruko agreed as they both smiled

The two girls immediately ran upstairs stopping outside Naruto's room.

Naruko hesitantly raised her hand when the door flew open, startling the girls, revealing Naruto wearing his casual clothes.

"Naruko-chan, Satsuki-chan what're you doing here?" Asked Naruto giving both a small smile, causing the girls to blush a little

"Uh, we just wanted to bring you our gifts and wonder if you'd join the party soon." Satsuki replied, Naruto frowning a little

"Well thank you but I'm not gonna waste time socializing with sheep, no offense to you two of course." Said Naruto, as the girls looked down sadly

"Oh okay. Well here's my gift I hope you like it. It's from both of us." Satsuki said holding out a wrapped package

Naruto stared at it surprised a little, as he's never gotten a gift from anyone before. Taking the package Naruto opened it carefully showing a case, opening it Naruto saw a necklace with two pendants a raven one with tiny rubies acting as eyes, and a chain in the form of a swirl.

"Do you like it?" Asked Satsuki poking her fingers together nervously

"I love it. Thank you, both of you. In fact, I want to give you both something, though you have to close your eyes." Naruto said going back in his room

The girls traded confused looks before closing their eyes. Naruto returning soon and giving them his gifts

"Okay open your eyes." Said Naruto

Opening Naruko and Satsuki looked at each other, Satsuki no had a locket around her neck and Natsuki had a red ribbon in her hair. Opening the locket Satsuki saw a picture of herself, Naruto and Naruko inside, while Naruko looked at the bow oddly.

"I thought it'd help keep your hair out of your face, so you don't have to cut it. You look better with long hair, and the picture is from when we first met." Naruto said

Naruko and Satsuki smiled brightly at their gifts hugging Naruto tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." They said

"You're welcome, now go enjoy the party." Said Naruto

The girls looked hesitant for a moment before going back downstairs.

Naruto waited until they were out of sight before sighing going back in his room. His room was now completely bare, while a packed bag was on his bed, he was leaving.

He had planned on leaving for some time now, though he planned on leaving in a few years but Minato and Kushina's, he refused to address them as his parents anymore, decisions regarding his future forced him to accelerate his plan.

Grabbing his bag Naruto looked around knowing this was likely the last time he'd see this room. Sighing he used Instant Transmission teleporting to the Briefs compound.

"Welcome back sir." Said Gideon

"Good to be back Gideon. Have you managed to find it?" Naruto asked setting his bag down while a holographic map of the Elemental Countries appeared with a blinking red dot in the Land of Grass

"Yes sir, my scanners have shown that the lookout resides somewhere within the Land of Grass though I could not pinpoint an exact location." Answered Gideon, Naruto nodding his head

"Good work, I can take it from here." Naruto said picking up a ring and putting it on his left middle finger as Gideon's holographic head appeared on it

'Now to find the Lookout.' Thought Naruto flying off towards the Land of Grass

*Timeskip*

Naruto whistled in amazement as he craned his neck to look up, he had read about the Lookout in the files at the compound but it's even more amazing up close, though he couldn't see it considering It's really high up.

It took him a while to find the place, having to fly all around the Land of Grass looking for it, but he managed to find it.

'Better start flying.' Thought Naruto shooting up into the air

*Later*

Naruto grinned widely as he flew to the top of the Lookout. Once he had reached the top of the tower he met an interesting talking cat, Korin one of Goku's martial art masters, and managed to get several Senzu beans from him to restore his Ki and stamina before resuming his climb along with in case he'll ever need them in the future.

Now here he was finally at the top.

"Hahaha, yes I made it to the top." Said Naruto laughing a little

"Yes, you did young one." An elderly voice said

Looking Naruto's eyes widen in shock and awe. The person before him was a tall green skinned creature with antenna's sticking out of their head, their body covered in numerous wrinkles showing their advanced age, holding a wooden staff, and wearing white robes with the kanji for "God" on the front and a blue collar. What shocked Naruto was that he knew who this was from Bulma's files he as the Earth's Guardian.

"Dende." Said Naruto, Dende smiling

"It's good to finally meet you Naruto." Dende said having watched Naruto ever since he was born and his Saiyan blood was awoken

It surprised the Guardian that a Saiyan finally emerged, one descended from both Goku and Vegeta at that, after a millennia.

Naruto instantly shot to his feet bowing a little.

"It's an honor to meet you Dende-sama." Said Naruto respectfully, though Dende waved it off

"Please just call me Dende, you're a descendant of several of my friends so there's no need to bow." Dende said

"So, I take it you've come here for training as your ancestors did before you?" Asked Dende rhetorically, Naruto nodding

"That's right." Naruto answered

"Well I'm afraid I cannot help you, as while yes I have grown stronger over the years I was always more of a healer than a fighter. But there is someone that can help you _him_." Said Dende shivering a little at the person

Naruto looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization remembering the only other person who could be alive. Naruto then became of the being now standing behind him, as he turned his neck mechanically.

There before him was an overweight man with midnight black skin, he wore baggy white pants, a maroon vest and red sash with a white cloth wrapped about his head. But made Naruto freeze was the wide unnerving, unblinking eyes of the man that just… stared. He the uttered a single word. It was long and drawn out, an unassuming, inoffensive word…but it sent a chill of terror up his spine.

"Hi…"

In that moment Naruto knew he was well and truly fucked.

 **Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you didn't well to bad. So, yep Naruto's descended from Vegeta and Goku, has access to Capsule Corp tech, and will now be trained by the scariest mofo to ever exist. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and beware Popo.**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
